Can I Find Her In Time?
by sagesther
Summary: Her mom and brother just died in a car accident that she barely escaped from. Her dad's drinking himself to death out of grief, and now she's gone missing. Will he find her before she does something she'll regret? KibaIno.. Disclaimer- don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is my first fanfic/songfic like ever, so please don't be too harsh okay?? And gomenasai about the crappy name, I

was never good at stuff like naming.

* * *

_Three Days Earlier-_

_15-year-old Kiba Inuzuka was doing what any teen boy would do when he didn't have a date or friends around. Sprawled across a couch in front of a tv._

_The phone was ringing. He didn't bother to answer it, knowing his mom or someone else that wasn't him would answer it._

"_Hello? What. . . Hinata calm down, what's wrong?" Kiba perked up a bit. Hinata was calling? "What?! Hinata. . . Hinata calm down! Y-yes, yes I'll tell him. _

_Sound of phone being hung up. _

"_Kiba?" Mrs. Inuzuka called out, hovering in the doorway. "That was Hinata. Ino. . . Ino was in a car accident. Her mom and brother didn't make it."_

_She was barely finished with that last sentence when Kiba was up and gone, a trail of dust the only evidence that he had been there at all._

* * *

Days Later-

Kiba was running, running. Even though his muscles were screaming, even though his lungs were screaming, he couldn't, wouldn't stop. If he did, it would be too late. She might be gone.

It had been ten, no eleven, minutes since a freaking-out Sakura and Hinata had called (again) Ever since Ino had gotten back from the hospital, she had been much, _much_ quieter then she had probably ever been. It didn't help that her dad was pretty much drinking himself to death out of grief, completely neglecting his remaining daughter.

But then it happened. Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Naruto had gone by to see how Ino had been doing, and had run into her dad (who had been mostly sober) who couldn't find her anywhere! They had searched, and still were searching, but they couldn't find her either and had completely panicked. Assuming the worse, the only thing they could think of was to call Kiba, who _might_ actually know where she was. They were still looking for her, but they were pretty much counting on him.

Ino was counting on him.

He knew she was, he didn't even have to think about it. Ever since they had met years ago, it was like finding a book in a language only he could figure out; the blond was that hard to understand. Like when to stay away (which was usually obvious), when to realize she was hurting, or just plain wanted some one to notice something was wrong. How to make her laugh. Smile. Cry.

Wait, what the hell was he doing spacing out?! He had to find her, _now_!

* * *

A/N- Gah it's too short!! But the timing was perfect, I had to stop there! I guess this might be a two/three-shot after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** Well this took forever and a year. Btw, this is a songfic based on Stand in the Rain by Superchick. Sorry Tab, i said it was based on Ocean Avenue. It didn't fit!

**Disclaimer-** check the first chapter, I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

* * *

It was falling into an infuriating pattern. Kiba felt himself getting more and more pissed every second. It had been almost an hour and he had been doing the same exact thing.

Dodge a tree. Run. Dodge a tree. Run. Dodge a . .

**WHAM.**

When you're going full speed through a forest with VERY thick trees, you should probably keep your eyes open. And not whack your head a lot.

"Owww. . . "

Kiba laid there for a few very agonizing seconds, praying his head wasn't broken. Hell, he was praying his whole body wasn't broken.Too bad his mind was broken, stuck between intense pain, the urge to find Ino, and the fear of jumping up blindly and hitting another tree.

He could smell something. Something like and rain . . . And. . . Roses? He very slowly turned his head to the right. Nothing. Turn to the left. . .

A little bit above his head was a torn black piece of fabric.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Argh. Ino, why'd you have to drag me here? The smell's enough to knock anyone blind."_

_He turned around and met an endless sea of multicolored roses. But No Ino._

_"Ino?" The smell was so strong his eyes were watering. His nose felt even worse. "Ino??"_

_Roses. Roses. And more roses. Where the heck was he?_

_Roses?_

_Kiba turned around. And around. And around. Over there? Yes, there it was. It smelled like rain and roses._

_What felt like years later, Kiba turned around a corner and a puddle big enough to be the Atlantic Ocean. There was Ino! She looked every bit as suprised to see him as he was suprised to find her._

_"Huh? How'd you find me?"_

_"What, you were trying to ditch me?"_

_"Nooo.Just suprised you _could _find me."_

_"I could smell roses."_

_"Hmmm, well duh kiba. You're in a _**rose **_garden?"_

_"I mean I could smell YOU." Kiba walked over and circled his arms around her waist. Ino turned a few shades of pink and laughed, shaking her head._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Only Ino could smell like the perfect combination of rain and roses. so perfect that he could find her in the middle of a reeking rose garden.

Kiba got up as slowly as he could force himself to, which was still fast enough to make himself dizzy. Pain screamed through his head and body, but it was bearable. Enough.

He could deal with it.

* * *

Minutes (hours?) later, his head was disagreeing with him over that little statement. What had he said? Oh yeah, "he could deal with it."

Kiba was so caught up in a haze of anger (again) and extreme pain that he didn't see the _**really big gaping ditch right in front of him**_. His only warning was a Coyote/Roadrunner moment when he found that there was no ground underneath him.

He had enough time to save his head from getting his brains knocked out. Sadly, the rest of him wasn't as lucky. Kiba briefly wondered if he had broken his neck. Maybe it was just his ribs.

Then he realized where he was. He was totally. . .

* * *

_**FLASHBACK (Again)**_

_. . . Lost. totally lost. In broad daylight. Why did EVERYTHING happen to him?? Boy was he in for it when he got home, especially after he had left school early. And Why was he in a damn forest again?_

_Because his shit-for-brains teacher had blown a fuse. It would have looked bad to anyone at the school. Resident misfit good for nothing (him) getting into a fight with the "innocent" newbie who just charmed his way through the football team. So he called Ino a dyke in front of the entire school (minus Ino). No big deal, as long as Kiba was caught punching him. Kiba almost wished Ino had been there. She would've kicked him out of orbit. Sakura almost had, but Kiba had gotten there first._

_And he couldn't stop thinking of Ino. Damn he had acted like an idiot in the rose garden! She had acted like it was ok, but she hadn't really talked to him all week. Well actually, she hadn't been to school all week._

_Now between the time he started to think about Ino and now, he had started walking in no real direction, and ended up face-down in a ditch that had opened up in front of him._

_Someone up there really had it in for him._

_He looked up and saw heels stomping around in the leaves and dirt._

_Ino?_

_Kiba scrambled up and looked through a few trees. It _was _Ino. She was stomping around in the dirt. How she stayed up in those heels was something no boy could figure out. He had seen the girl win a race in them. Every so often she would kick a tree, saying something he couldn't hear. He didn't really want to know what it was. She kept looking at a cell phone in her hand; had Sakura told her? Wait. . . Why was Ino here?_

_A new look crossed her face. Anger. Worry. Fear. . . . Hatred? Of who? She spun around and launched a viscious kick at the nearest tree, once again prompting Kiba to wish she had been there when he had gotten beaten. She touched the tree, and her foot slipped; her foot going up, the rest of her going down. Before Kiba could think, he was out those trees and caught her._

_"Hey Ino, you okay?"_

_"Oww. My foot hurts and . . . Wait, where did _you _come from?"_

_"You really want me to answer that?"_

_"No, you'll give me a really gross answer."_

_"Hey, where've you been all week?"_

_"Here."_

_"Here??"_

_"Welll, not exactly here. Help me up, I'll show you where I've been . . . Hey!! Don't pick me up . . ! Kiba!" He ignored her and picked her straight up. She made a funny half groan half shriek sound and pointed which way to go._

_"So why were you here all week?" Ino buried her face in his shoulder. He seriously hoped that she couldn't see his face; he just turned fifty shades of red._

_"I . . . Was pissed. I needed to blow off some steam. My. . . My dad's been cheatin on my mom. I found out like a week ago." Kiba couldn't believe it. Her mom was beautiful! Not to mention pretty young compared to her dad, there was an eight year age difference. "You know how I was acting all like a jerk last week? That was why. On Tuesday, my dad found out that I knew. I was just so mad I ran. Hey, turn left."_

_It took Kiba a second to realize what she said and he turned lwft._

_"You're dad? With who?"_

_Ino's head shot up. She was a few shades of pink now. "Eww Kiba! I didn't stick around to see who!"_

_"Hey no! I didn't mean, I meant to say . . . !!"_

_"I know. Hey, over there! We're here!" She jumped down before he could say anything else and limped to a break in the trees._

_"This is where I've been all week."_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

If Kiba remembered right, then the break in the trees would be. . . .

There.

* * *

**A/N-** Great. This was a little fast paced wasn't it? Oops

Argh. Oh well. As long as it works, and I do a fantabulous job on the 3rd one.

Anyone else notice that the font changed? Stupid thing wouldn't let me finish it, so I just spent half and hour cop and pasting and redo-ing

Thank you for listening to the rantings of a mad woman.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Fyi, She isn't losing her mind. She's just fighting with herself. Ack, I didn't put the rite feelings in . . . Shoot. I was trying to get this posted fast . . .

* * *

-

She looked down at the water swirling insanely below her.

-

_What's the point?_

-

It was raining, a small part of her brain acknowledged. Odd. Why didn't she feel anything? But it was ironic, how the weather fit her mood. But no, she would NOT cry.

-

_Just end it now._

-

Lightning flashed. She pulled a small blade from her pocket, and flicked it open. She touched it and shivered.

-

_It feels so cold. But it feels good._

-

She ran the flat of the blade across her finger. Yes, it felt so cool after the days of burning torment. After all the days of pain. Her body felt clearer. If she just dropped the knife right now, would it all come back?

There was only one chance of her surviving. She knew it would come. But the blade was calling to her. What if he didn't come in time? Just the thought of using that knife made her feel better.

-

_No one is coming. No one is there._

-

He'll come! He cares; and I have friends that care!

-

_Then why couldn't they see that you were slowly dying? That even before your mother's death that you've been fading?_

-

It doesn't matter! Right? He'll come and save me!

-

_Will he?_

-

For once she was quiet. He would come she knew it in her heart. But . . . .

-

_Is it even worth it? Feel how much the blade calls to you._

-

Was it worth it? Was anything worth living for anymore? She had friends who cared, but why didn't they see? Or did they really not care?

No don't be stupid!! Of course they cared.

But where were they? Was she losing her mind?

Was he really worth trying to live for.

-

_Just end it now. End all the pain. It hurts too much to live._

-

What should she do?

"Kiba. . . . "


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Arck. I'm really sorry if this chapter sucks. I might redo it later, heck I probly will. I just really wanted to get this chapter out, and I've been going through some . . . issues with a guy I kno, and my period is worse then it has been for a really long time. (It doesn't help me much that it strted in the middle of church!! I didn't realize it until I got out of church and the line for the bathroom was SOOOOOO freaking long!!)

So yeah, sorry again if it sucks a bit. I put as much feeling as I could into it, but something went wrong, I'm not sure what. . . . .

Oh yeah, anything italicized in this is thoughts obviously.

Kiba tumbled head first through trees and bushes in front of him. He hit the ground with a sand-muffled WHAM. That, on top of everything else that had happened to him that night, just about killed him. He was so winded that he couldn't help but lay face down and struggle to breath.

_Oh God this hurts this hurts this hurts!_

Finally he rolled over and sort of wobbled to his feet. It was raining, he hadn't noticed that earlier. When had that started? Looking around, he realized that he was about half a football field away from where he had wanted to be. Oh well, that was close enough. Then he saw her.

Ino.

She was wearing a black skirt that went to her knees and a black jacket, her blond hair down and flying everywhere in the wind and rain. Lightning flashed overhead, and Kiba saw a glint of silver in her hand.

Oh shit.

"INO!"

_**Ino POV**_

She was still staring at the blade, so still she may as well have been dead. Then she heard her name.

"INO!" Ino looked around. Moving in total slow motion was Kiba, halfway down the small strip of beach.

_He's here._

_What should I do?_

What was she doing? Pressure started building in her skull. Oh God it hurt! She staggered, moving for what felt like the first time in years.

_What the hell am I doing?_

She looked down at the knife in her hand.

_I'll regret this later. I know I will._

Ino closed her eyes and –

- dropped the knife into the water.

Rain lashed at her. And she felt every drop.

_**Kiba POV**_

Kiba was almost there when he saw Ino drop to the ground. He ran harder, screaming inside his head.

_NONONONONONONONONONONONO!!_

"Ino! Ino?!" Kiba dropped to the ground next to her. He felt more then a little relieved (and stupid) when he realized that she hadn't offed herself.

She was sitting there, her knees pulled up to her body and her head on her knees.

"Ino?" He said, softer this time.

She didn't answer.

Kiba hesitated, and then pulled Ino closer to him in a tight hug. She didn't look up but she definitely huddled closer to him. Kiba sighed and just sat there trying not to scream from pain.

"Ino?" He turned her closer to him. "Look at me Ino."

She lifted her head ever so slightly and looked at him from the corners of her eyes. Kiba could see tears forming in her eyes, but not falling. Ino, the girl who would sooner tear her eyes out then cry, was crying?

"What? You're staring at me like I've grown another head!"

"Uhhhhhhh" He stammered like an idiot, watching the first tear come rolling down her cheek.

"Kiba! What is it? What the hell is-" The dam burst and she completely burst into tears, flinging herself into Kiba's arms and burying her face in his chest. Her sobs shook both of the teen's bodies.

"I-I want to see her! I miss her- I miss my mom!!" Kiba thought about Mrs. Yamanaka. She was a beautiful woman who always had time for her daughter- or her daughter's friends.

"Yeah Ino. I miss her too."

Ino kept talking but she was impossible to understand because every word was mixed with sobs. It hurt Kiba more then nearly killing himself in the forest had. She was dying inside and he couldn't do a thing to help, he could only hold her and be there for her. But he'd be damned if he didn't do the best he could at doing that.

The rain was going harder. Ino finally stopped crying and tilted her face toward the sky with a sigh.

"Kiba . . . "

"Yeah Ino?"

"Thanks."

"Um, yeah. Listen Ino."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that you were hurting. I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner after you got out of the hospital. I'm sorry that I'm not there whenever you cryed, and I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Kiba . . . " She looked at him. _Oh crap, she was crying again!_

"Ah don't cry please don't cry!!"

"You loser, this time it's because I'm actually happy."

"Oh, uh heh." He looked at her. "And I'm sorry for this."

"For wha- "

Kiba leaned down and really quickly kissed her.

_**Ino POV**_

His lips locked with mine for only a few seconds. But the feeling was enough to last a lifetime. It felt like, like all the pain was gone. Like even though I knew times would get harder, there was someone there who actually cared.

Kiba pulled back and looked away, turning as red as a really red rose. I smiled.

Kiba helped me up. "We should get going. You might catch a cold or something."

Silly. I never catch colds in the rain. Never.

"Hey Kiba."

He wouldn't look me right in the eyes. "Yeah?"

I grabbed his face between my hands and kissed him. Keeping my eyes open long enough to look right into his eyes.

"Don't be sorry." I whispered, and leaned against his chest again. "Let's go. Forehead will kill you if you don't tell her that I'm not dead."

Kiba laughed, and so did I. And I wished that moment would last a little longer.

Just a little longer.


	5. Chapter 5

One year later, Kiba was running down the street.

_Shit, Ino will be mad at me if I'm late again._

He smiled, it had been a while, but Ino had gotten over her mom's death slowly by slowly. There was still incident when she would run away, but he always found her. He would always be there.

* * *

_**-Flashback- 30 mins ago.**_

_Kiba was kneeling in front of a stone._

"_I promise to take care of her. I promise that I'll make sure that she never goes through that again."_

_He took something out of his pocket and opened it._

"_What do you think? You think it's big enough for her? She's so pigheaded about this sort of stuff."_

_He shot it and stood up._

"_I'm going to ask her now. She'll kill me for being late, but I had to stop here. Bye."_

_He laid a small rose in front of the gravestone._

"_I hope she'll say yes!" The sun felt like it was shining a bit brighter, a bit warmer._

_Somehow he knew she approved._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

He had felt stupid going to talk to a tombstone, but he had to ask her permission. It was the least he could do for the woman he had respected more then anything.

Ino's apartment appeared. She had moved out a month after the incident. Her father wanted her back, but she hadn't fully forgived him.

Ino was leaning out a window. "Kiba your late!!"

He grinned, his hand in his pocket. He'd ask her tonight.

* * *

**A/N- **So what'd yah think??

This was a totally last minute thing, so I'm sorry if it sounds rushed. It was.

I judt felt that my very first story deserved something extra.

Hope you kinda like it.

Laterz


End file.
